


Three Little Words

by j_crew_guy



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Silent Bob wants to speak, he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

I stand in front of him and he looks at me expectantly. "Say something you tubby bitch! Fucking   
quiet motherfucker sits me down like he's gonna propose a goddamn threesome or some shit and now   
you're just gonna stand there?!"

Tears well up in my eyes. This is so very hard. Now that I *want* to speak, I can't. I would   
give almost anything to say those three little words before he stands up and storms out.

"Aw shit," he mutters, "Don't start that fucking crying shit. Be a goddamn man and say what you   
wanted to tell me, Lunchbox."

Jay's support takes me by surprise, but it's like Jay himself. Unexpected but ending up very   
welcome. It's what I need. I swallow hard, screw up my courage and say, "I love you."


End file.
